Maponos
Born of an alliance between the Goa'uld Queen Matrona (the divine mother) and her mate Meldos(the thunder god), Maponos was the first among thousands of prim'ta spawned from Matrona. For seven years, Maponos matured in Ethne, a young female Jaffa who was very loyal to Matrona and in her later years remained very loyal to Maponos himself. Ethne, chosen to hold Matrona's first prim'ta because of her position as her queen's palace servant, was the logical choice since Matrona and Meldos didn't want their future prince out on the battlefield in harm's way, nor did they want their prince incubating in just any common Jaffa. Meldos and his army raided several planets in their domain and a select few from beyond to harvest future hosts for their son and for the rest of their worthy. Being the vain species they were, the thunder god and the divine mother killed (or enslaved as naquadah miners if they were strong enough physically) those who weren't pleasing to their eyes. Arrangements had previously been made with Meldos and King Urien of the planet Rheged (the details of this arrangement are to this day still unknown but it is suspected that Rheged was under attack from a unknown Goa'uld) that in order to gain the God's favor, Meldos would one day require a tribute. At the time King Urien had no idea that the tribute would be in the form of his son, Owain and daughter, Morfudd. Urien soon found out what his god meant by tribute. It is still unknown exactly how, but once he became aware Urien decided to act to protect his children. It was a tough decision to make but rather than lose his children to the gods Urien ultimately decided that they would be safer if it were believed that they'd died. The king had his most trusted servants send Morfudd, who was an infant at the time, to an unknown family. What happened to Morfudd to this day remains an uncertainty. Owain, who was at the time 3 years old, was given to a family of farmers and renamed Athion. The prince lost a sister, but gained both a younger and older brother. For the next 16 years, everyone on the king's planet lived in peace, and the king wondered if the Gao'uld would ever return for his tribute. Unfortunately, that fated day came. Had the king known what was to come, he probably would have handled matters differently. Furious that the king was unable to pay tribute because his progeny were dead, Meldos decided to collect his tribute in the form of every other other desirable post adolescent (late teens to early 20s) in addition to any desirable women in the king's settlement and beyond. Despite a valiant resistance effort by his subjects, a majority of the youths in the king's empire had been harvested as potential host applicants in addition to the ones from the other planets that were raided. This included the king's hidden son and his two brothers. Owain's adoptive parents were killed after they attempted to send their children (led by the oldest brother) into hiding. Sadly, their deaths were in vain. The kidnapped were taken by ship to another planet belonging to Meldos, Narbon. This is where the applicants were presented before the Queen herself and then to their children. The females were accordingly seperated from the males and the best of both were cleaned up before being presented to their gods. Athion and his older brother were taken to be cleaned while the youngest remained with the rest. After examining several of the chosen young males (aged around 18-25), including the prince's older foster brother, Maponos found his host in a specimen that emulated the myth of his namesake, a tall athletic young man aged about 19 with curly dark hair, fair complexion, and blue eyes. Like the hosts that his parents had acquired long ago, the perfect example of a god's mortal form, even more now since he'd been bathed and cleaned up like all of the others before being presented . Unknown to Meldos, the host that his son chose turned out to be Owain after all. Just like the King had no idea that fate would lead to his son being sacrificed, Maponos had no idea the future that awaited him...... In the 243 years since Maponos has lived inside Athion, he has proven to be a resilient young Goa'uld. After the fall of his father's empire Maponos has been an underling for several well-known Goa'ulds, the most recent of which where Camulus. It is assumed (but not confirmed) that after Camulus surrendered to Stargate Command Maponos defected to Ba'al along with the rest of Camulus's forces. Maponos has been somewhat dormant recently, building his forces with the assistance of his consort and queen Cliodna. Maponos and Cliodna were acquainted while both in the service of Ba'al. When Ba'al and the rest of the system lords were taken down by the Tok'ra and Earth's forces, Maponos and Cliodna fled to one of the minor planets that still remained in her control on the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy known as Tholeth. The planet Tholeth originally belonged to her father Gebann and already had a minor force of Jaffa and other minor Goa'ulds that managed the planet in their absence. It was here that Maponos and Cliodna would work to gain the empire that they both felt they deserved. Recently the goa'uld is missing and presumed dead. Category:Goa'uld Milky Way Galaxy Category:Goa'uld Deceased Category:System Lord (Milky Way)